Taşıyıcı
Mekanikler Cadı kontrolüne karşı bağışıklığınız var. Birden fazla taşıyıcı bir hedefin yerini değiştirmeyi seçerse, lobi'ye ilk giren transporter o kişinin yerini değiştirir. Taşıyıcılık - Normal Davranış Her gece iki kişinin yerini değiştirebilirsin. A kişisine gitmeyen çalışanlar B kişisine, B ye gitmeye çalışanlar A kişisine gider. * Yer değiştirdiğin iki kişide gece bittiği zaman "You were transported to another location." (Başka bir konuma taşındınız.) mesajını alır. * Yer değiştirdiğin kişiler ise senin bu kişilerin yerini değiştirdiğini bilmez. * Bir Jester asıldığı zaman onun öldüreceği birinin yerini değiştirirsen Jester'ın seçtiği kişi ölmüş olur, taşıman bir işe yaramaz. * Eğer senin taşıman herhangi bir kişiyi kendini ziyaret ettirirse: ** Gece kendi ismine tıklayarak görevlerini yerine getiren roller görevlerini yapmış olur. (Örneğin Koruma'nın veya doktorun kendini koruması gibi.) ** Kendine tıklayarak görevlerini yerine getirmeyen roller ise (Eskort, Araştırmacı, Şerif) kendini araştırır, rol bloklar veya kendini sorgular. (Bunu ilk defa yaptığınız zaman bir başarım alırsınız.) Taşıma Hataları: Taşımacılık bu durumlarda etkisizdir: * Kazazede'nin rol kullanma hedefi değiştiremessiniz, her zaman kendini ziyaret edecektir, Eğer kazazede'yi ziyaret etmeye çalışan olursa kazazede ile yer değiştirdiğiniz kişi ziyaret edilir. * Aynı kişiyi kendisi ile değiştiremessiniz. * Bir Gazi'nin hedefini değiştiremessiniz, Eğer gazi gece özelliğini kullanırsa ve siz onu ziyaret edersiniz hem onun yerini değiştirmiş, Hem de alarm'da olduğu için ölmüş olursunuz. (Gazi'yi ziyaret etmeye çalışanlar sizin gazi ile yer değiştirdiğiniz kişiyi ziyaret ederler.) * Eğer evde kalmaya zorlanmış (Rol bloklanmış) bir Kurtadamın yerini değiştirirseniz, değiştirdiğiniz kişinin evine gelen herkesi öldürür. * Mupus'a atılmış hedeflerin yerlerini değiştiremezsiniz. Eğer değiştirmeye çalışırsanız gece sonunda bir mesaj sizi uyaracaktır. Ama bir Gözcü hala sizin o hedefi ziyaret ettiğinizi görecektir, veya Bir Kurtadam sizin hedefinize saldırmaya giderse sizde öleceksiniz. * Gece bitmeden önce oyundan çıkan insanların yerlerini değiştiremessiniz. * Eğer bir Yasa Dışı Örgüt Üyesi önceki gece bir kasaba üyesini vurmuş ise, onun kendini öldürmemesini saldıramassınız. (Önceki gece saldıracağı kişinin yerini değiştirebilirsiniz.) * Yer değiştirme özelliğiniz bu saldırıları değiştiremez: ** Eğer hedefin bir Seri Katil veya Kurtadam ise, ve rol bloklanmışsa onların yerini değiştiremeden onun rolünü bloklayan kişiye saldırırlar. ** Eğer alarm'da olan bir Gazi'nin yerini değiştirmeye çalışırsanız başarılı olursunuz fakat ölürsünüz. ** Eğer hedefiniz bir Kundakçı tarafından gaz'a boğulmuşsa ve Kundakçı gazı yakacaksa yer değiştirdiğiniz hedef yinede ölür. Fakat hedefi Kundakçı ile yer değişitirirseniz kundakçı kendini ziyaret edecekken hedefinizi ziyaret eder, Bu sayede hedefi tekrar gazlamış olur ve Kundakçının zarar vermesi engellenebilir. Strateji Taşıyıcı doğru kullanıldığında çok güçlü bir rol olabilir, fakat kullanmasını bilmeyen bir oyuncunun elinde ise hem Kasaba hem de Katil roller için tam bir kaos ortaya çıkarır. Kime taşıyıcılık yapmalı: * Oyunun 2. yarısında iseniz, Vali ve Gardiyan gibi rolleri biliyorsanız, Ve Mafya veya seri katil, kundakçı, Kurtadam'ın kim olduğunu biliyorsanız Vali ve Gardiyan'ı o hedeflerle değiştirmeyi deneyebilirsiniz. Bu sayede Mafya veya Tarafsız Katil rolleri kendilerini ziyaret ettikleri için Gardiyan ve Vali kurtulabilir. (Mafyöz'ün kendini ziyaret etmesini sağlarsanız kendini öldürecektir, Aynı durum Kanun Dışı Örgüt Üyesi içinde geçerlidir.) * Eğer rollerden emin değilseniz, kendinizi şüphelendiğiniz biri ile yer değiştirmeyi deneyin, Eğer size saldırmayı denerlerse kendilerine saldırmış olacaklardır. ** Eğer bilinen bir Mafya üyesi var ise, onunla yer değiştirmeyin çünkü bir Kanun Dışı Örgüt Üyesi onu hedef alacakken sizi hedef almış olur, Kendinizi öldürtmek istemessiniz. ** One drawback to this is that it makes it somewhat harder for you to confirm, since you're only showing the transported message to one Kasabalı instead of two, and you're deliberately aiming for someone who might be evil. * Taşımacı ve Mafyöz 1 e 1 bir durumda karşı karşıya kalmışsa (Bu çok nadir bir olay olmasına rağmen) Kasaba otomatik olarak kazanır, Bunun sebebi ise Mafyöz eğer taşıyıcı'ya saldırmayı denerse, taşıyıcı kendisiyle onun yerini değiştirip Mafyöz'ün kendisini hedef almasını ve dolayısıyla kendini öldürmesini sağlar. * İlk geceler taşımacılık yapmaktan sakının.